The standard ratcheting strap has become a ubiquitous sight on the vehicles, trucks, trailers, etc. traveling on the highways and roads of North America. They can be found in most any hardware store, convenience store, and gas station. Ratchet straps are inexpensive and common, but they are far from easy to use. As the ratcheting mechanism is exposed to the elements, it weathers easily and quickly, causing an already tricky mechanical system to become corroded and even more difficult to manipulate. Additionally, the tag end of the strap is always in the way. And, if not properly secured before driving away, the tag end will whip in the wind and can mar items around it, the tag end can fray, etc.
What is needed is a simple, easy-to-use protected tie down strap that does not leave the mechanical components exposed to the elements, does not have an annoying and damaging tag end, and yet allows a user to adjust the length of the tie down and draw it tightly down with the ease of a simple turning motion.